Small Town Girl Breaks Free
by Providencelover
Summary: Allie Hansen finally gets her wish and is able to tour with Mandy Moore. The two becme fast friends and together they share Allie's amazing story of Allie's faith and what she went through while having Cancer. Find out what happens with Alle pn her incrid
1. Default Chapter

Small Town Girl Breaks Free   
  
Summery: Allie Hansen finally gets her wish and is able to tour with Mandy Moore. The two become best friends and together they share Allie's amazing story of having cancer. Find out what happens on Allie's incridible journey with Mandy Moore.   
  
  
  
Chapter one: Arriving in LA  
  
Allie Hansen as she is now called after Syd Hansen and her family adopted her walked out of the gate with Syd Hansen herself and looked around for Mandy Moore's manager John. School had just ended and Allie was finally well after being stuck in the hospital after her bone marrow transplant. Kyle Burns her boyfriend had recently given her some of his bone marrow and that was something she could never repay him for. Allie smiled as she thought about the look on Kyle's face when she'd told him that Mandy had invited her to tour with her and promote the story of having cancer and the bone marrow transplant.   
"I'll miss you like crazy," Kyle had said as they sat outside on the back porch of the Hansen house. "But I know this is an excellent opprunity for you so I won't stand in the way."   
Allie could have kissed him for saying that and she actually did. She'd promised she'd write and that was exacty what she was going to do.   
"Hurry up Al," Syd said her voice breaking into Allie's thoughts. "John is waiting for us."   
"Coming," Allie said. They quickly got their bags and waited for John's limo to pull up. Finally it came and Alle and Syd got in.   
"Welcome ladies," John said as the limo pulled away from the curb. "Mandy is so excited about you coming Allie. She said she wanted to get started right away but I told her you would need time to settle in. Mandy is at the house waiting for you, probably puting a whole in the floor as we speak."   
Allie laughed. She had never been this excited before and it was killing her. Soon they arrived at Mandy's house. Allie's jaw dropped when she saw how big it was. It was a two story white house that overlooked the ocean. Allie looked around as the driver drove up the long driveway. The sun shown down on the water making everything sparkle. This was home for the next month or the next two weeks according to Mandy. Allie got out of the car followed by Syd and John and John led them up some stairs and into a big room with high windows. There was a TV straight ahead as soon as you walked in, a couch directly in front of it and sliding glass doors to the right. Then Allie heard running and turned around to see Mandy running down some long wooden steps.   
"I'm so glad you're here," Mandy said excitedly. She gave Allie a hug. "I saw you pull up from my window."   
"Oh my gosh your house is amazing, " Allie said as Mandy led her up the long stair case. "I could get used to this."   
"Its nice but it gets lonly sometimes. My parents aren't able to stay with me full time," Mandy explained. She led Allie to a room that had a huge bed two windows that overlooked the ocean and a HUGE walk in closet plus her own bathroom.   
"I'll let you get settled in then we'll talk," Mandy said. She headed for the door.   
'No, stay," Allie said. "We can talk while I unpack."   
Mandy sat down at Allie's white desk. "So how are you feeling?"   
"Great!" Allie said. "I wasn't able to return to school but I passed ninth grade, by a miracle. Kyle helped me a lot, he's so sweet."   
"You two are good together," Mandy said.   
"Is it true that you and Shane West are going out?" Allie asked.   
Mandy laughed. "I wish. No, its not. I don't know where the fans get stuff like that."   
"Hey I'm one of them," Allie said. "Sorry I stole your song, Only Hope."   
"You didn't steal it," Mandy said. "Don't worry about it. All I want us to do is to make people aware of cancer and how so many are suffering."   
"Just like me," Allie whispered. "Could we maybe visit hospitals while we're touring too, you know visit kids who are to sick to leave so we could make their lives a little bit brighter?"   
"That is an AWESOME idea," Mandy said. "I'll talk to John and see what he thinks. I think Syd and he are talking right now."   
Then there was a knock at the door and Allie and Mandy looked up to see Syd standing in the doorway.   
"Getting settled OK?" Mandy asked her.   
"Yes, thanks," Syd said. "What about you Al?"   
"I'm OK," Allie said. "Did you call Joanie and let her know we're here?'   
"I will later," Syd promised. "But first I'd like to go sight see, since we didn't do much of that the last time we were here."   
"Well hopefully I won't get sick on you," Allie said as she hung up a dress.   
'We have to go shopping," Mandy said.   
"Yep, that's a must," Allie said beaming. She put her suit case under the bed and sighed. "OK I'm done."   
"Let's go tour the city then," Mandy said standing up. "I'll take you to all the good shoppig spots."   
Allie smiled. She was having fun already and the tour hadn't even begun yet.   
  
The girls shopped for four hours and then went out to dinner. at a cute little cafe. They grabbed a table, placed their orders and talked.   
'So when does the tour start?" Syd asked.   
'In two weeks," Mandy said. "Tickets are already sold out.'   
"Really?" Allie asked. 'Wow."   
"I know i was surprised too," Mandy said. "Al I know you're going to be nervous but don't worry I'll be with you every moment and we're going to sing Only Hope together and maybe Cry."   
"Awesome," Allie said. "I have both memorized."   
"That doesn't surprise me," Mandy said. "We'll do a quick run through before each show and then before hand and afterword we'll sign autagrahps. We'll also be able to visit some hospitals. Lets talk to John about that tonight," Mandy siad as she took a sip of her coke. "I'm really not supposed to drink this but I've got to live a little.":   
Syd laughed. "I know what you mean."   
'So Syd do you have any brothers or sisters?" Mandy asked turning to Syd. "How long did you work here in LA?"   
"Four years," Syd said. "I live in the same house as my sister Joanie who has a four year old daughter and with my dad. I also have a brother who recently got married to a sweet lady named Tina and she has a stepson named Pete and then Allie came into te picture."   
"And I'm here to stay," Allie said with a smile.   
"Wow," Mandy said obviously impressed. "Well we're going to have a blast this month."   
"I'm soo excited," Allie said. She took a sip of her coke.   
"Great! Then let's get this show on the road," Mandy said.   
Allie smiled. 'I couldn't agree more."   
  
When the girls got back to the house they found John in the living room.   
'Just the person I wanted to see," Mandy said. "Allie has an awesome idea for the tour. Tell him Al."   
'Well I was thinking that since this is for cancer patients we could go up to the cancer floor of different hospitals and try to make these kid's lives a little bit better. Some of them are too sick to leave the hospital. I know when I was in the hospiital I loved it when Mandy came to see me."   
"That's a great idea ," John said excitedly. "We'll do it in between shows and rehearsals."   
"I knew he'd go for it," Mandy said. She stood up. "Come on Al we can talk before bed."   
"OK," Allie said following Mandy up the stairs. "Night Syd."   
"Night kiddo," Syd said.   
Allie went up the stais and got ready for bed. She went into Mandy's room to find Mandy sitting at her dresser. '"Wow nice room."   
"Thanks," Mandy said. She turned around. "Do you want to call your boyfriend?"   
Allie looked at the clock. "Why so you can talk to him too? Do you have a boyfriend?"   
"Haven't you heard Warren and I broke up right before I started shooting A Walk to Remember," Mandy said. "But it was probably for the best."   
Allie picked up the phone and dialed Kyle's number. He answered on the first ring.   
"Hello?" Kyle asked.   
"Hey its me," Allie said. "Just wanted to tell you that I got here safely and that Mandy and I went shopping. The tour starts in two weeks."   
"I miss you already," Kyle said.   
"And she misses you too," Mandy yelled.   
Allie pushed her away. "Anyway I gotta go. We're going to bed soon. Hope I didn't wake you."   
'Nope," Kyle said. "I was waiting for you to call."   
Allie smiled. "Bye.'   
'Bye Al," Kyle said and hung up.   
Allie hung up the phone, a smile on her face.   
"You are so lucky," Mandy said. "I wish I had a boyfriend like that."   
"You do. Shane West," Allie said. "Admit it you like him Mandy. You guys have great on-screen chemistry what about off-screen."   
"I don't know," Mandy said flopping down on her bed. "Maybe."   
Allie smiled to herself. So this was what if felt like to have an older sister.   
  
To Be continued... 


	2. Chicago: First stop

Chapter two: Chicago   
  
Allie had been with Mandy Moore two weeks now and was loving LA already. They'd practiced over the song Only Hope and Cry so many times that Alllie couldn't stop singing them. The first stop of the tour was going to be Atlanta, then Chicago and then New York and then Providence. The pre-show they'd had a few nights before had been a success. Allie didn't realize what a response she'd get but when she'd walked out on stage after Mandy had introduced her the crowd had gone wild. Alllie had sung the songs with no difficulity and it wasn't until after the show was over that she realized how hard it had been. Now Allie sat on her bed, waiting for Mandy to get off the phone with her parents. They were leaving the next day at six a.m. and Allie needed to rest.   
"OK bye," Mandy said and hung up. Mandy walked into Allie's room. "So are you excited about tomorrow?"  
"You bet," Allie said. "I never expected the response we got at the pre tour concert."   
"Yeah," Mandy said. "The audience really responded to you."   
"That was so surprising," Allie said.   
"Just wait until we start touring," Mandy said. "Well good night. See you bright and early."   
"OK," Allie said. She quickly changed into her night gown and crawled nto bed. Soon she was asleep hearing the roaring of the crowds in her ears.   
  
The next morning Allie was woken up by Mandy in the shower singing Only Hope. She groaned and rolled out of bed. She went into the bathroom and turned on the water.   
"Sorru did I wake you?" Mandy asked, She came out of the bathroom wearng swet patns and a white tank top.   
"I needed to get up anyway," Allie said. "I heard you singing."   
Mandy giggled. "Sorry. I have a habit of that."   
"Its ok I liked it," Allie said. "I'm gonna take a quick shower and then get dressed and then take my suit case down to to the driver."   
"His name is Phil," Mandy reminded her as she headed back to her room.   
"OK," Allie said and closed the door to the bathroom.   
  
An hour later Allie went downstairs to find Syd talking to John.   
"Where's Mandy?" John asked her.   
"Coming," Mandy yelled running down the stairs. "When does our flight leave?"   
"At eight so we'd beter go," John said. "Phil has already put the bags in the car."  
Mandy and Allie went to the limo and got in. Allie flipped on the TV and started flipping the channels (some limos have TV's in them)   
"After we get to Chicago we'll go to our hotel and then we'll go do a sound check and warm up and then we may get to tour a little bit."   
"Syd has been to Chicago lots of times," Allie said. 'She has friends there and my best friend Rachael Green lives there. I want to surprise her though, with you and all."   
"Good choice," Mandy said. "Why don't we send her a ticket and back stage pass to the show."   
"She'd love that," Allie said smiling. "She listens to you all the time."   
"What are you talking about in here?" Syd asked as she slid into the limo. She shut the door. "Now we just have to wait for John."  
"Mandy is going to send Rachael a ticket and a back stage pass to the show," Allie told her.   
"Oh she'll love that," Syd said putting on her seat belt. "I know a great restaurant called Doc Magoos that you'll love Mandy if you like greesy food. I wouldn't recommend eating it before a show though."   
"Well we can eat it afterword," Mandy said. "I'm used to having dinner at mid night."   
"I bet," Syd said.   
"OK lets go," John said as he got into the front seat. "To the airport please."   
'And off we go," Mandy said.   
  
During the flight lots of people came up to Mandy asking her for her autograph and congratulatiing Allie on singing with her. By the time they reached Chicago Allie was sure she'd talked to every person in the whole world.   
"Its only the begining," Mandy said as they headed to the limo that was taking them to the hotel. "I wouldn't be surprised if we had fans waiting for us at the doors."   
"Oh brother," Allie said.   
"Don't worry Al you'll get used to it ," Mandy said as she slid in the limo.   
Allie slid in after her followed by Syd. "I know I'm just nervous."   
"I'll be with you the whole time," Mandy said.   
Allie leaned back in her seat and sighed. She was excited yet nervous at the same time.   
  
When they reached the hotel Allie got out of the car and was shocked at how many people were there. Mandy gave her an I-told-you-so look and walked past her. Allie followed her, making her way through all the reporters and fans.   
'Allie how does it feel touring with Mandy Moore?" one reporter asked.   
Allie looked at her and practically ran to catch up to Mandy. Finally they were safe nt he elevator.   
"Oh man," Allie said breathing a sigh of relief. "Mandy I don't know if I can do this, all the reporters."   
"It comes with the price of being famous," Mandy said. "You'll get used to it."   
'I guess," Allie muttered. She stepped off the elevator and followed Syd and Mandy to their hotel room. When she walked inside she couldn't believe her eyes. There were two big poster beds and a huge window and a table and fire place and a huge bathroom. "Wow. This is awesome."   
"This is cool," Syd said putting her suit case on one of the beds. "So what now."   
"John said we need to meet him at the theatre in an hour," Mandy said. "That gives us just enough time to get unpacked and freshen up."   
"Can we take the limo there?" Allie asked.   
"Sure," Mandy said. She went over to the window and pulled back the curtain. "Oh wow look at this view."   
Allie came over to the window. "Its awesome. Its even prettier at night."   
"I bet," Mandy said. "I'm going to go freshen up." Mandy disappeared into the bathroom before Allie could say a word.   
Syd laughed.   
"What's so funny?" Allie asked turning to face her.   
"You and Mandy. You guys act like sisters and you've only known her two weeks, not counting the time she came to see you in the hospital."   
"I like Mandy she's cool," Allie said. "And she's like the big sister I've always wanted and you're the mother I never had."   
"Thanks Al that's very sweet," Syd said giving her a hug.   
Allie went over to the door and knocked on it. "Mandy hurry up other people in this room need to get in there."   
Mandy stuck her head out of the door. "Coming just a sec." Mandy came out of the bathroom wearing jeans and a pink shirt. 'Don't worry we always change at the theatre."   
Allie nodded and disappeared into the bathroom.  
  
After do a sound check and running through the show Mandy and Allie sat off with Syd on foot to tour the city.   
"I hardly ever get to walk around anymore," Mandy said. Tons of people kept looking at her and Allie and one girl asked for Mandy's autagraph. Mandy proudly gave it to her and asked her if she was coming to the show. Allie watched in amazement as Mandy casually chatted with the girl, as if she were the girl's best friend.   
"That was awesome," Allie said when the girl walked away.   
"I like to connect with my fans. I don't like to intimidate them, I want them to know that i'm just a normal teenage girl. So where to now?'   
"Well you said you wanted to visit some hospitals and we've got about four hours before we have to have you two back to the theatre," Syd said.   
'Let's go to Mercy," Allie said. "I want to save Cook County General for last to surprise everyone."   
"Good thinking Al," Syd said.   
  
When the girls arrived at Marcy the staff welcomed them and led them to the oncology floor to the activity room. Everyone went wild when Mandy and Allie walked in and one girl almost fainted from shock.   
"Will you sing for us?" a little girl around seven asked.   
Mandy bent down to her. "Yes, we will. We're going to sing my favorite song Only Hope."   
Allie and Mandy started singing, their voice filling the whole hospital. When they were done it seemed as if everyone in the whole hospital had come to hear them sing. When they left Allie couldn't believe how much she'd gotten out of it.   
"You should have seen their faces Syd," Allie said as they walked back to the theatre. "It was awesome. Their faces just lit up when we walked into the room."   
"It makes a difference," Syd explained. "Some of those kids don't know if their going to live to see their next birthday and haaving something like meeting a famous star can last a long time."   
"I should know," Allie said looking at Mandy.   
Soon they arrved at the theatre and went into the dressing room. An hour later both girls were ready and were waiting for eight o'clock to roll around.   
'So no one is opening for us," Allie said.   
'Not this time," Mandy replied as she sat on the couch going over the schedule. "The newspaper wants an intverview with us tomorrow at eleven and then we can go to County General and then we do our final show tomorrow night."   
"Great," Allie said. "You invited Rachael to tomorrow night right?"   
"Yes," Mandy said. "Since its a Friday night and all."   
Allie nodded. "Yeah."   
Then Syd poked her head into the room. "Five minutes girls."   
Allie and Mandy scrambled off the couch and to the door leading to the stage. They could hear the crowd cheering and Allie felt a burst of energy shoot through her.   
"Good luck," Syd whispered.   
"Remember I'll introduce you " Mandy whispered. She walked out onto the stage and Allie heard the crowd go wild.   
"Hello Chicago," Mandy yelled. "I'm so happy all of you could join me tonight for a very special performance. As you all probably know this tour is to help raise money for cancer patients and cancer research. I have a friend who will share her story of her battle with Cancer and will also be performing one of my favorite songs Only Hope and will be doing Cry with me as well. Please help me welcome a very good friend of mine who always kept her spirits high.... Allie Hansen."   
Allie went out on stage and couldn't believe her eyes. Thousands of people were cheering and jumping up and down...for her. She walked over and stood beside Mandy.   
"Before Allie tells her story we're going to do a number I know all of you know. Cry."   
The music started and the crowd went wild. Mandy started singing on the first verse.   
"I'll always remember it was late afternoon it lasted forever it ended so soon. You were all by yourself staring up at a dark gray sky I was changed."   
Allie joined in on the chorus. "In places one will find all your feelings so deep inside the moment i saw you cry." Allie sang the second verse by herself. "Was late in September and i seen you before were always the cold one but I was never that sure you were all by yourself staring up at dark gray sky I was changed......"   
Allie and Mandy walked around the stage, shaking hands with people on the first row. The concert lasedt three hours and by the time it was over Allie was exhausted. The audience had responded well to Allie's story and Allie noticed that some girls were even crying.   
'Oh man I'm so tired," Allie admitted as she changed out of her stage clothes.   
"Don't wimp out on me now," Mandy said as she hung up her dress. "We still have fans to greet."   
Allie groaned but tried not to show it. She followed Mandy to the door that led outside where the limo was waiting and saw a couple people waiting for them.   
"Excuse me my daugher has been wanting to meet you," a lady said. She had a little girl about seven with her.   
Mandy bent down to the little girl. "Hi how are you? What's your name?"   
"Megan," Megan said. "Will youu sign my CD?" the litte girl held out a CD of Mandy's first album.   
"Sure," Mandy said. She took the CD and wrote a note on it signing her name. "Megan this is my friend Allie."   
"Your story was very inspiring," the mother told them. "Its wonderful what you're doing."   
"Thank you," Allie said smiling.   
Mandy and Allie talked to a few more people and then got in the limo where Syd was waiting to take them back to the hotel.   
"You were awesome out there," Syd said.   
"Thanks," Mandy and Allie said together.   
'I had a blast," Allie said. "I can't wait to do it when Rachael can see me she is going to be soo surprised."   
'Your testimony was great," Syd said. "I never knew you had show business in you."   
Allie shrugged. "Guess I did." Allie leaned her head back on the seat. "I'm starving."   
"Me too," Mandy agreed. "Why don't we go to that twenty four hour restaurant you were telling us about Syd."   
"Doc Magoos," Syd said. "They have great hamburgers there Phil to Doc Magoos please its right across the street from County General."   
"Yes ma'm," Phil said and headed for the hospital.   
  
When the girls arrived at the restaurant they went in and found the place crowded.   
"I didn't think people ate at two in the morning," Mandy said.   
"Mostly doctors from across the street," Syd explained as they found a table.   
"Can I take your order?" the waitress asked. She looked at the girls. "Oh my gosh your Mandy Moore."   
"Yes," Mandy said. "I jsut got done with a concert actually."   
"My daughter went to your concert tonight," the waitress said. "Could I have your autragraph?"   
"Sure," Mandy said. She gave the waitress her autagraph and then ordered a hamburger.   
"I would never want to give out autagraphs at one in the morning," Allie said.   
"You should know by now that everywhere we go people are going to stop us."   
"I know," Allie said slightly annoyed. "Don't worry I'll get used to it."   
Mandy nodded. Then she saw her manager come through the door. "John over here."   
John came over to their table. "You three disappeared on me."   
"Sorry," Mandy said. "We were starving. I've already had one person coming up to me, our waitress."   
"Look why don't we take your food back to the hotel with us," John said. "I don't want you getting too tired we have a long day ahead of us."   
"That's a good idea," Syd agreed.   
Allie looked at Mandy but didn't say anything.   
"Um we're going to take our food to go," John told the waitress.   
"Of course," the waitress said.   
Mandy and Allie and Syd followed John out the door and got in. Soon they were at the hotel. The girls went straight to their hotel and Allie immediately fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow not even bothering to eat her food.   
"Don't worry she'll get used to it," Syd told Mandy. "The medication she's on sometimes makes her sleepy."   
"I am such a dope for not realizing it," Mandy said. "Her medical problem totally slipped my mind."   
"Its OK really," Syd said. "What your doing is wonderful Mandy. Allie is a huge fan of yours and for her to be able to sing with you is like a dream come true."   
Mandy smiled. "I'm glad I could help at least someone. I know I can't save everyone with cancer but my goal is to touch the lives of people who don't get much joy in their life. When John first told me about Allie I knew immediately I had to see her and I was going to be in Providence anyway so I knew it wouldn't be hard. And then when I showed John the tape of her and me singing he suggested I do something for kids like Allie and I did."   
"Wow," Syd said. She checked her watch. "Oh wow its like three in the morning and what time do we need to get moving?"   
Mandy laughed. "I can have John push our interview back to eleven if you want. We have to go in for sound check some time but it shouldn't be a problem."   
"Let's worry about it tomorrow," Syd said.   
Mandy nodded. She quickly changed into her night gown and crawled into bed. Soon al three girls were asleep.   
  
At Mark Greene's house: Next morning:   
  
"Rachael breakfast," Elizabeth Corday now known as Elizabeth Greene called. her stepdaughter was running late for school and Ella was fussy making Elizabeth more eartable than normal.   
"Coming," Rachael called. She ran down the stiars and threw her backpack on the table. 'I was finishing homework. Where's my dad?"   
"He had an early shift," Elizabeth said. "Could you go outside and get the mail?"   
Rachael nodded and went to the mail box. She leafed through it as she walked back into the house. Then a letter caught her eye with her name on it. Rachael tore it open and couldn't believe her eyes. "Oh my god."   
"What?" Elizabeth asked looking up.   
"I got a ticket and a back stage pass to see Mandy Moore on her special tour for cancer," Rachael said.   
"Wow," Elizabeth said as she lifted Ella out of her high chair. "Whose it from?"   
"Says signed by Mandy Moore," Rachael said. "Probably one of those clubs or something. This is so cool I can't wait to tell the kids at school."   
"Well hurry up," Elizabeth said.   
Rachael smiled and grabbed her backpack. "Bye oh and I'll get something to eat at school. C ya." Rachael ran out the door before Elizabeth had a chance to stop her.   
  
At the hotel Mandy and Allie and Syd sat out on the balcony enjoying a lovely breakfast and looking out over the city.   
"What time is our interview?" Allie asked.   
Syd looked at the schedule. "At eleven o'clock. What time do we need to do sound check Mandy?"   
"I think around four or so," Mandy said.   
"Well let's get moving," Syd said. "We want to spend as much time at the hospital as possible."   
The girls hurried and ate breakfast and got dressed. By ten thirty they were ready and headed over to the newspaper. The reporters asked them lots of questions and the girls answered without difficulty.   
"Is this your first time performing in a big crowd?" one reporter asked Allie.   
"No," Allie answered. "I've done lots of stuff at school. I was in the play a walk to remember I played Jamie."   
"And how did you get to sing with Mandy?"   
"Mandy actually came to me," Allie explained looking at Mandy.   
"My manager told me about Allie's illness from a friend he knows who knew Dr. Hansen whom Allie is living with. I went to see her and couldn't believe how in high spirits she was. I knew that there had to be something done to help kids who are suffering with Cancer just as Allie was...."   
The interview lasted for about an hour and then the girls headed over Doc Magoos for a quick lunch.   
"Its lunch time so this place gets crowded really quickly," Syd explained. They found a table and the same waitress as the night before came to greet them.   
"I've never gotten the pleasure of serving a famous person two nights in a row," the waitress said.   
Mandy laughed. "Well we're going over to the hospital to perform for the kids on the cancer floor," Mandy said.   
"Wow that is so generous of you," the waitress said. The waitress quickly took their order and the girls talked while they ate.   
"Do you have the track?" Allie asked Mandy.   
Mandy pointed to her purse. "Right here. Remember tonight we'll have a live band sooo..."   
"I know," Allie cut in. She took a sip of her water. "What time do we need to go do sound check."   
"We probably need to head over to the theatre by four thirty," Mandy said. "John wanted to run over a few things."   
"By the way where is he?" Syd asked.   
'I have no idea," Mandy said. "He said you were in charge of us Syd until we got to the theatre."   
'Thank you," Syd said laughing.   
Allie smiled. She knew deep in her heart that this tour would hopefully save thousands of lives.   
  
After the girls finished their lunch they headed over to the hospital and went straight up tot he oncology floor. When they walked in there were tons of kids and teens there to greet them. Mandy and Allie pushed through the crowd and Mandy grabbed the microphone.   
"Hi everyone," Mandy said. "I'm so glad you invited me here. I'd like to introduce to you my friend Allie Hansen."   
Allie grabbed the other microphone. 'Hi its such a pleasure being here. How many of you know the song Cry?"   
A lot of teens raised their hands.   
"OK good. Mandy and I are going to sing that for you." The song started and Mandy started singing on the first verse. They'd decided to skip the part where Allie gave her testimony because they thought it might upset kids. Allie went into the second verse. "Was late in September and I seen you before your always the cool one but I was never that sure you were all by yourself staring up at a dark gray sky I was changed...."   
Mandy and Allie started singing together.   
"In places no one will find all your feelings so deep inside was there that I realized that forever was in your eyes the moment I saw you cry." The girls finished singing and the kids cheered.   
"That was awesome," a girl about fourteen said coming up to Mandy and Allie. She had a scarf around her head and Allie knew exaclty what that was like, "It sucks being in here and the days get really long."   
"I know" Allie said. "Believe me I know. That was me just a few months ago?"   
The girls eyes widened. "Really?You don't look like you've been sick."   
"What's your name?" Mandy asked the girl.   
"Sarah," Sarah replied. "I've been a fan of yours for a long time. I went to see A Walk To Remember before I got sick and it was awesome."   
"Thank you," Mandy said smiling.   
"What was it like working with Shane West?" Sarah asked.   
"Awesome. He's so sweet and such a cutie," Mandy said.   
"Will you sign my CD?" another girl asked. Soon there were kids lining up to Mandy and Allie asking tons of questions all at once.   
Allie looked at Mandy and Mandy gave her a thumbs up sign. Things were working out perfectly and Allie loved the smiles on the kid's faces.   
  
The girls stayed for about two hours talking to the kids and sgning autagraphs and then Syd came up to greet them.   
"Where have you been?" Allie asked her. The girls were sitting at a table, a long line of kids in front of them.   
"Downstairs," Syd answered. "I thought you could surprise Rachael she's downstairs with her dad."   
"How did you explain to them why you were here?" Allie asked.   
"I told them I was here for a business thing," Syd said. "Kerry's not working today anyway, she's on tonight."   
"Glad to know that," Allie said rolling her eyes. she saw a little girl come up to her. "Hi sweetie what's your name?"   
"Maggie," Maggie said smiling. Maggie had curly red hair and freckles. "Will you sign my poster?"   
"Sure," Allie said. she took the poster of she and Mandy from the little girl. Mandy and Allie had done a photo shoot in LA before the tour and the posters were selling like crazy at the shows and the girls had brought some to the hospital with them. :"Here you go."   
"Thank you" the little girl said and ran off.   
"If you want to go downstiars we need to do it now because you need to be back at the theatre at four," Syd said checking her watch.   
"Well why don't we surprise Rachael tonight," Allie said.   
"OK," Syd said. "She's coming back stage before the show right?"   
"She'll be at the party beore hand and then after the show," Mandy said. Mandy stood up and picked up the microphone. 'I'm sorry to say but Allie and I have to leave now. We'll try to come back again soon."   
  
That night the girls were in their dressing rooms getting ready for the show. They were going to pop in and say hello to the people at the private party.   
'Hurry Al," Mandy said. She was wearing tight jeans and a pink tank top. Allie was standing in front of the full lengh mirror waring a white tank top and tight jeans. Mandy noticed the scar on her shoulder. "What happened there? I didn't noitce it before."   
"Its from my father," Allie said sadly. "He used to toss me around a lot."   
"I'm sorry," Mandy said shocked. "I didn't know."   
"Its OK," Allie said. "We'd better get out there."   
Mandy and Allie walked to the place where the party was held. When they came through the door the crowd went wild. Allie saw the back of Rachael's head and wanted to go over and say hi but didn't.   
'Hi what's up?" Mandy said going between the tables. "I hope all of you are having a great time and thank you for supporting me in a search for a cure for cancer. I have a very special person here with me tonight. Her name is Allie Hansen and she is a survivor of Leukemia. She is going to be sharing her story tonight as well as performing Only Hope and Cry with me as well."   
"Thanks for coming you guys," Allie said. "I hope you enjoy the show. Do you have any questions for me or Mandy?"   
"Allie are you going to be recording an album?" someone asked.   
'I talked to a record comany, the same one that does Mandy and they said its a possibilaty I will start my own album but I 'm not sure when yet. I'll take one more question."   
"I read in the paper that you had cancer," a boy asked.   
"Yes, I did," Allie said. "I'm going to be telling my story during the show tonight."   
"I'm sorry but we've got to go now," Mandy said. "We'll be signing autagraphs after the show and we have posters and CD's for sale at the booth."   
Mandy and Allie walked out the door and Allie heaved a sigh of relief.   
"You're getting good at this Al," Mandy said as they walked back to the dressing room to do a quick run through of Only Hope and Cry.   
"Thanks," Allie said. "What time do we go on?"   
"7:30," Mandy said looking at her watch. "Its 5:30 now." Mandy sank down on the huge leather couch. "Now was just chill until showtime."   
  
Half way through the show Allie began her testimony. She noticed that some girls were crying and she got a clear view of Rachael who had a shocked expression on her face. At eleven the show ended and the girls went to change and to wait for the people with backstage passes. Rachael was the first one back stage. She immediately ran to Allie.   
'I couldn't believe it was you," Rachael said. "Why didn't you tell me?"   
"I wanted to surprise you," Allie said. She turned to Mandy. "Mandy this is Rachael."   
"Hi," Mandy said shaking hands with Rachael. "Allie has told me so much about you."   
"Is Syd here?" Rachael asked.   
'Yeah.she's on the bus," Allie said. "You can come see it if you want."   
"Sure," Rachael said excitedly.   
An hour later after everyone had left the girls went to the bus where Syd was there talking to John.   
"Hi Rach," Syd said when she saw Rachael appear in the doorway.   
"This is so cool," Rachael said. She sat down beside Syd. "Allie's story was awesome."   
"I'm just glad I got to share what I went through. I wanted to give people hope and encouragemnet."   
Mandy put an arm around Allie. "And you did just that."   
  
  
Progrulage:   
  
Allie walked into the house and dropped her bag on the floor. Mandy came in behind her.   
"Glad to be home?" she asked.   
'Yes," Allie said. She turned to face Mandy. "I'm gonna miss you."   
"We'll keep in touch and I'll even sing on your first album if you want," Mandy said. She gave Allie a hug.   
"I don't know if I'm going to do any album," Allie said.   
'You should you have a great voice," Mandy said. "And you don't have to start at square one like I did because people already know you."   
"I guess," Allie said. "Promise you'll call and email?"   
"I promise," Mandy said. She headed for the door. "Little sis."   
Allie smiled "Bye." she watched Mandy leave and went into the living room. She heard voices.   
"Why not mommy?" Hannah was saying.   
"Hannah," Allie said.   
Hannah looked up and ran to her. She threw her arms around her. "You're home. YAY."   
Allie laughed. "Yep I'm home."   
Joanie got up and hugged her. "Its so good to have you back. We've missed you. Syd sent us tapes of every show you were awesome kiddo a real pro."   
"Thanks," Allie said beaming. "Syd will be home soon she went to check in at the clinic." Allie sat down on the cocuh.   
"So are you going to do your first album?" Joanie asked.   
"I think I've had enough fame for one month," Allie said. "I just want to go back bieng a normal teenager."   
"Allie you'll never be normal again" Joanie said. "Practically the whole world knonws your name now."   
"I guess," Allie said. "I'm just happy I could share my story and hopefully give people the courage to continue living."   
  
The End   
  
I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I had fun writing it. I will probably continue this series. I don't know yet. I may write one where Allie does make her first album. Look for another one coming soon. Oh and I have written several stories with A Walk To Remember that can be found in the a walk to remember or click on my name and there are a list of stories under by bio. Please r/r but as always no flames please. 


End file.
